


Breaking out of our shells

by Smuttyluvsthings



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttyluvsthings/pseuds/Smuttyluvsthings
Summary: Cheren assigns Lack-Two and Whi-Two to take care of an egg together. Will this bring them closer, or will it make them more distant? (Sorry this is so bad it’s 2am rn)





	1. Chapter 1

Cheren looked over at all his young pupils and smiled. “Okay, everybody, in your seats!”, he announced as he turned his back and wrote down on the well worn chalkboard. The room was relatively packed with young and bustling students who were ready for the school day.

“Whi-Two, let’s hang out after school!”, Yuko said cheerfully as she ran to her seat. Whi-Two simply smiled back at her as Foongy rested peacefully in her bag. Lack Two gazed over her with interest and a fake smile plastered on his face. Not that you could tell it was fake at first glance. Or any other subsequent glances.

“Everybody, you know about our yearly egg unit don’t you? Raise your hand if you don’t, don’t be shy.” Cheren said. A single hand went up, and it belonged Whi-Two. She looked around nervously for others who shared her cluelessness, sizing down when she came to the conclusion that no, there weren’t any others like her who were confused by her teacher’s words. Fidgeting in her seat, she quietly but eagerly waited for Cheren’s explanation.

“Well, Whi Two, each year the Trainer’s School gets the opportunity to raise an egg. One for each student. However,” , he furrowed his eyebrows, “we had difficulties with the daycare we work with so the plan has now changed into duos.” Cheren explained.

“Will they be assigned?”, Lack-Two questioned. He was looking directly at Whi-Two. Whi-Two flinched and looked the other way. Although he was all the girls’ paragon of a man, she didn’t quite agree. Maybe it was his pushiness that pushed her away, ironically. On the other hand, she would be lying if those dashing red eyes didn’t attract her a tiny bit. However, her own slightly fidgety and sweaty hands distracted her from her feelings.

“Yes, they will be Lack-Two”, Cheren confirmed his statement. Lack-Two couldn’t help the grin that slowly spread across his face, albeit it was a bit alluring. Whi-Two flushed as he was still staring at her.

“Why is he still staring at me?” Whi-Two pondered. Foongy glared at Lack-Two, clearly sending a message of “Stop playing with my trainer!”

Lack-Two merely chuckled at the Foongus.

“The eggs are here!”, Cheren announced gratefully. He walked towards one of the daycare workers in their grass green attire as each of them set an egg next to his desk. Each and every one of the students gazed at the rainbow of colored eggs right before their eyes.

“Whoa! Are we really gonna take care of those?!”

“Well duh!”

“That one looks like a Deino egg! I know from experience!”

“Quiet down class,” Cheren sighed before smiling. “As I said, there will be pairs to take care of these eggs.” He motioned toward the Pokémon eggs. “First, Lack and Whi-Two will be partners.” Lack-Two grinned in pleasure at his words. Still keeping his playboy composure, he made his way to Whi-Two’s desk.

“I guess we’re partners right Whi-Two?” he said with a devilish smile on his face. Whi-Two couldn’t help the slight flutter in her chest, as if she was any other girl he had charmed. She shook her head silently.

“T-Think of Lord N!” she said to herself. Avoiding his gaze, she nodded shyly and stood up before making her way to the front of the classroom with him. Cheren smiled comfortingly at them which slightly soothed Whi-Two’s nerves while it further increased Lack-Two’s plastered smile.

“This will be the egg you are assigned to,” Cheren explained as he set down a leafy looking egg on the top of his desk, gently setting it down.

“Understood!” Lack-Two replied. Whi-Two sighed and buried her face in her hands, however having just enough space to see clearly through her fingers. She could see the usually playboyish Lack carefully setting the egg in his arms, a uncharacteristically serious look on his face. A thrum rang in her chest that could only be her heart reacting positively to that.

“Let’s meet outside and talk. Okay, Whi-Two?” Lack-Two proclaimed before turning and walking to his seat before she could answer. Whi-Two blinked and did a small nod at him before making her way back to her own seat.


	2. Chapter 2

“Whi-Two, let’s do our best to take care of this egg together, okay?” Lack-Two spoke clearly and confidently, a man with a plan. They were alone together outside the school, in a relatively quiet place for people to hang out at. Beige carpet, light gray walls, and only a few windows to let the light in. The room seemed to scream the word drab. Whi-Two slightly faltered at his words as he seemed to clearly emphasis together, much to her dismay.

“F-for the egg right? T-then of course!” Whi-Two replied nervously, clasping her hands together. Her eyes darted around as a bead of sweat slicked down her forehead. She couldn’t bare his intent stare anymore longer. Not after he had been too pushy and too close for comfort, she reminded herself.

“Ah, I understand,” Lack-Two said calmly. At that point Whi-Two noticed he still held the egg in the same, tight and concise, grip since they had left the class. It warmed her heart a bit as she could tell he already cared about the egg. Or maybe that was just because he wanted a good grade. She sighed.

“I’ll take care of it today so don’t worry, Whi-Two!” Lack-Two declared, startling his female companion.

“B-But we need to work on this as partners!” Whi-Two replied before covering her hands with her mouth, shocked that she had just said the words. She merely thought of the Pokémon only, not about Mr. Perfect as the rest of the girls called him. “The egg will get used to us quicker if we’re both there in this phase,” Whi-Two reasoned.

“You’re right!” Lack-Two answered with a gleam in his eyes and a coy grin. “Let’s get to work on this eggmazing opportunity, Whi-Two chan!” Whi-Two blinked back in shock at him.

“D-Did I hear you correctly?” Whi-Two stuttered. Lack-Two grinned.

“You did!” Lack-Two laughed good naturedly and Whi-Two could have sworn her heart did a small backflip. She gagged at the thought. “I’ll tell you when we’ll meet up, Whi-Two,”, Lack-Two said and he slightly bounced the egg on his knee, “for now, this egg will stay with me.”

“C-Careful!” Whi-Two remarked as she watched the egg closely. This will definitely not be easy, she thought. Looking back and forth from the egg to Lack-Two, her hands became clammy as she thought of the errors and challenges that could arise. “Oh, Lord N, please, save me!” she yelled in her mind as Lack-Two smiled at her pleasantly. 

“I should be going. See you, Whi-Two!” Lack-Two spoke. “Oh also,” his voice went completely serious, “I will do my best to take care of the egg.” He tightened his grip on the egg.

“Got i-it!” Whi-Two stuttered out. “That was an extreme change in mood. But that’s a good sign right? Oh well, I never know with this guy!” Whi-Two thought in her mind. She played with her hair and looked around. Once again, she noticed the pair of eyes that belonged to Lack-Two following her movements.

Lack-Two chuckled and turned before walking home, the egg never escaping his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Lack-Two opened the door to his simple and light blue room and gently set the egg onto his bed. “I wonder what this could hatch into…” he thought. He promptly made his way to his computer. Surprisingly, for the first time ever since he entered the trainer’s school, he used his computer for research instead of his list for his search for the Team Plasma girl.

“According to this website this Pokemon should be a grass type….” Lack-Two spoke to himself before clicking onto another tab. “Yet this one states it will be a bug type.” Lack-Two looked at the egg, observing it closely. Every detail of it. “I should take some notes,” Lack-Two concluded as he reached for an empty notebook.

However, a familiar middle aged man appeared at his window. “Superintendent!” said Looker. 

Lack-Two grumbled. “What could it be that is so important?” 

“Another one of the Seven Sages has appeared! We must appear at the scene immediately!”

“Correction, I must appear at the scene immediately.” Lack-Two patted the egg tenderly. “You will take care for this egg.”

Looker stared at him, mouth agape. “A-Are you sure of that superintendent? What should I do with the egg?!”

Lack-Two gazed at him, business like. “You can figure it out on your own.” Robotically, Lack-Two opened the window and crawled out of it. “International Police Arm #3! Variable Rope!” Throwing the rope swiftly, Lack-Two promptly left a very confused Looker with an egg.

“Well we’re all alone, uh, Superintendent’s egg!” Looker announced to no one in particular. Crogagunk’s palm met its forehead as they were in for a long night.


End file.
